It Started With A Story
by amelia-lafleur
Summary: Kim writes a story that may cause problems with her family, but might get her with who she loves too. Het and Pedo


It Started With A Story  
by Amelia LaFleur  
Rated strong PG-13 (het, pedo, sexual references and a few bad words)  
Started on 12-1-02  
Finished on 1-4-03  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Kim Possible; Disney does. I just came up with this odd story. There will probably be a sequel; I don't see how I could just end it where it is. This is the first fanfic I'm proud enough of to claim. But flames don't bother me; in fact, I think they're quite funny. Please R&R.  
In addition, I'd like to thank the KPromance group, and especially Taitofan, who privately encouraged me to continue writing this. Now, on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kim gasped as Drakken gently ran his fingers down her back. Questioning, his eyes gazed into hers, looking for an answer to his unasked question. With her heart beating wildly in her chest, she nodded. That was all the answer he needed. With a sudden bout of passion, Drakken loosened the belt to Kim's pants, quickly sliding them off her slim body. Then he--  
  
"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"  
  
---  
  
From down in the kitchen, Kim Possible sat with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her dad sounded very angry. That was never a good sign.  
  
The bad feeling got deeper as she watched her father stomp into the room with a beet red face, and a few pieces of paper in his hand. Kim hoped those papers weren't what she thought they were.  
  
"Kimberly," Mr. Possible managed to grind out, "Do you have any idea what these papers are?"  
  
Oh oh. They were.   
  
"Homework?" She responded hopefully.  
  
If possible, now he looked even more livid. Kim was glad no one else was home. She didn't want anyone to hear what she expected her father to say next. . .  
  
"Well Kim, unless pornography between a teenage girl and a man as old as her father -and- is her arch nemesis is school work, this is most certainly -NOT- schoolwork!"  
  
Damn. Damn damn damn! How could she have been so stupid as to leave that story lying around? Then again, why. . .  
  
"Why were you in my room?"  
  
"I was looking for my latest rocket plans. I thought that the twins might have hid them in your room. Instead, I find this, this. . . Garbage!"  
  
Kim couldn't contain herself. Not only had her father gone into her room without her permission (even if it was a valid reason) but he'd also called her work garbage!  
  
"It's not garbage!" She yelled. "It's a story about the man I love, and what I wish would happen between us. I happen to think it's at the very least well written!"  
  
Mr. Possible looked ready to explode from lack of oxygen. Kim was actually quite afraid. She'd never seen her father this angry before. She wondered what he'd do. . . Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), she didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
"Young lady," he barked, "to your room now! Expect to have a long talk when your mother gets home. Now go!"  
  
Kim quickly got up from her seat at the table and practically ran to her room. Once there she flung herself onto her bed and refused to cry. It wouldn't help any. All she could do was wait for her mom to get home. . . And be grounded for life.  
  
---  
  
Back in the kitchen, Mr. Possible tossed Kim's story down on the table and slumped into one of the chairs. He sighed and wondered how. How could his little girl have grown up enough to write porn? And how the hell could she possibly love Drakken? It just didn't make sense. . .  
  
Oh well. All he could do now was wait for his wife to come home, then her what she felt what they should do about Kim and her little story.  
  
---  
  
About an hour later, Kim's mom and the twins came home. Mr. Possible told Tim and Jim to go upstairs and tell Kim to come down. Then he ordered them to stay up there afterwards, as he had to talk to Kim privately. He completely forgot to ask about his rocket plans.  
  
Mere minutes later Kim had come downstairs and was seated in front her parents. Her mother looked confused, obviously she hadn't heard about the situation yet. They sat there in a painful silence before Mrs. Possible spoke up.  
  
"So. . . What exactly is going on here?"  
  
Kim looked down at her hands, not wanting to talk about it. So Mr. Possible decided to go first.  
  
"Well, it seems that our daughter has a little crush on Drakken. And it also seems that she thinks she's old enough to write pornography."  
  
"I prefer to call it erotica," Kim said under her breath, though neither of her parents seeming to notice.  
  
"You mean Drew Lipsky? That Drakken?" Mrs. Possible asked with a raised eyebrow. Her husband nodded his head. "In that case. . . May I see the story?"  
  
He slid some pieces of stapled together paper on the table towards his wife. She picked them up and began to read. The other two people waited quietly and patiently while she did so. Five minutes later, Mrs. Possible set the papers down, and looked her daughter straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kimmy," she began, "you know, if the teen-hero thing gets too old, you could always switch to writing professional erotica."  
  
Kim's face instantly brightened and she jumped up to give her mother a hug. On the other hand, Mr. Possible looked strangely like he viewed his wife to have three heads.  
  
"What did you just say?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Our daughter is in love with her enemy who is over twenty years older than her, is writing pornography about them together, and you're ok with this?!"  
  
"Well of course," Mrs. Possible replied matter-of-factly. "This is a healthy way for her to express her feelings. Would you rather her be doing the real thing and possibly getting pregnant?"  
  
Both Kim and her father blushed at that. (For different reasons of course. . .) She took his silence as a "no".  
  
"You see? This is a good alternative." She turned to Kim, "Just don't do anything like in your story until you're at least 16, so you'll be all legal. And make sure you always use protection. Ok honey?"  
  
Kim smiled brightly and nodded. Before her father could say anything, she grabbed her story and ran up the stairs and into her room. After setting the papers on her stand, she fell backwards onto her bed and happily sighed. Her mom -ROCKED-! Now she just had to figure out how to tell Drakken...  
  
She suddenly sat up and had a bigger smile than before. She had an idea. A -great- idea. . .  
  
---  
  
Back downstairs in the kitchen, Mr. Possible was very close to having a heartattack. Mrs. Possible was getting quite concerned, and hoped he'd soon calm down. She was much too young to be a widow.  
  
It took a good ten minutes of deep breathing, but he did eventually calm himself. And after a while he -did- have to admit that her ways was the safest. . . However, he didn't have to like it. Mrs. Possible just grinned.  
  
  
---  
  
It was a few days later when Dr. Drakken found a small package at the entrance to his newest lair. He was very suspicious, but curiosity won him over, and he opened the plain brown wrapping paper to find a small stack of papers with what looked like a typed story. One look at the title, and he was glad that Shego wasn't currently there. Intrigued, he sat down and started reading.  
  
By the time he was done, he was positive that he'd never blushed as much in his entire life as he just had. Kim Possible, his sworn enemy, had written them being intimate. And that was a tame as he could put it. How could she feel this way? Besides, he was so old compared to her. Though it seemed that all of that didn't matter to her.  
  
He reread the small hand-written note at the very end. ~Do you feel the same way, Drakken? If so, just say it.~  
  
He felt almost foolish talking aloud to himself, but decided that since he was alone, he had nothing to lose.  
  
"Yes, Kim, I believe that I feel the same. Oddly enough, I think that I've always been attracted to you. . ."  
  
"Wow. I didn't think you'd say that!"  
  
Drakken jumped up from the set he'd taken while reading, and turned around to see Kim step out from behind a large crate. He was obviously surprised, but was even more so when the redhead smiled shyly and walked closer to him.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, but I wanted, no, needed to know if you felt the same way. And since you do, I guess it's safe to do this."  
  
Before Drakken had the chance to ask what "this" is, Kim closed the space between them, and he found warm lips on his. She was -kissing- him. Kissing -him-. It didn't make much sense, but he didn't matter at that particular moment. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He'd deal with reality later.  
  
Unfortunately they -did- need to breathe in order to ever be able to kiss again. After they'd caught their breath, Kim spoke up.  
  
"You know, my 16th birthday is in a few months, then I'll be of age. Can you wait a bit for me?"  
  
"Y-yes, of course. I'll wait as long as you want. But is it ok to continue with what we were doing before? At least until Shego returns in a few hours?"  
  
Kim nodded and closed the gap once more. Reality of what problems would come from the relationship didn't matter to either of them. Right now, they had eachother. The rest of the world could wait.  
  
~End. . . For now. . .~ 


End file.
